


When You Love Someone

by ezekiels



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2013-02-25
Packaged: 2017-12-03 13:36:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/698838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ezekiels/pseuds/ezekiels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur and Gwen spend a night at an inn on their search for the Dragonlord Balinor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When You Love Someone

After hours of riding, they finally reached a small inn just beyond the boarder to Cendred’s kingdom. Although Arthur had not noticed Merlin trailing behind them, Gwen had. She had felt his presence the whole day and it had comforted her until now.

She and Arthur lay in separate beds but beyond in the stormy weather Merlin was alone. Even though he had magic, Gwen couldn’t help but worry about him.

“What are you worried about, Guinevere?” Arthur asked, lying down on his bed.

Gwen blushed, refusing to look away from the cracked ceiling. “It’s nothing, sire.” 

Arthur sighed. “You have nothing to be worried about,” he said. “Gaius told me that Balinor is more or less harmless. Besides, I’m not going to let any harm come to you.”

Gwen paused, Arthur’s words sinking in. “Thank you, sire,” she said oddly.

Out of the corner of her eye, Gwen saw Arthur turn to look at her. “It’s what you do when you love someone,” he said.

Gwen’s heart skipped a beat. She had to have heard wrong.

Arthur rolled over in bed, turning his back to her. “Goodnight,” he called over his shoulder.

Shaking from her mind the ridiculous notion that Arthur had just said he loved her, Gwen closed her eyes. “Goodnight, sire.”


End file.
